Hetalia Meets Wikipedia: Italy
by Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer
Summary: Most nations really don't know each other very well,no matter what they like to think. But have no fear !Taiyo-chan has come to teach all of you about your favorite countries!Willingly or not.History have never been so funny.May contain pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Meets Wikipedia!

**(The door to the author room is shown in plain view to all. Now off to the side of the door is shown, where an enormous hole suddenly forms. The plaster and smoke from the destruction clear and out comes a giant NM.2 pencil with a pink ribbon around it. And holding that giant pencil is…..) MEEEEEEEEEE! Neeeehhhh! Hey everyone, I'm back! And along with me I have brought out new fanfiction stories and updates for you all! I am sorry for all those people who have been waiting for me, but school has been just a series of shitty experiences that I do not wish to talk about. But like I said, here is your newest round of entertainment! Nya~ This is my first Hetalia story, so please be gentle when you review. With that done, I now bring out the disclaimer! (Goes over to computer and begins typing.)**

**Disclaimer: I, Taiyo-chan, do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or Wikipedia. I am only using it to spread insanity and chaos over all of the readers present. But wouldn't it be so **_**cool **_**if I did own Hetalia! Imagine the possibilities!**

Chapter 1: The Basics of the Italian Republic

It was another World Meeting for the various nations of the planet. This particular meeting was being held in New York City and as the host America was going on about the different ways to stop global warming. Ideas ranging from covering the planet with aluminum foil to creating a giant robot named Globo-Man (_"Oh come on, robots are awesome!" "No they are not you git!") _You can just imagine the chaos that transpired.

England was just about to get up and strangle the bloody American and his stupid ideas, when the wooden oak doors to the meeting room suddenly collapsed. The room went into shocked silence as they stared at the door that was in pieces on the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that…?" England muttered as suddenly a black combat boot made its way inside. That boot led up to the body of a young girl. She was young looking, about 15, with light tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair done up in twists to her shoulders. And strangely enough, she had a pair of tan cat ears and tail on. She wore a tight, black t-shirt that had the logo _'Rock On!' _done in a gritty lettering style and navy blue denim jeans covered in zippers that went to her ankles, which were covered by her boots. Over her shirt was a bright yellow jacket that looked too big on her thin body and a small blue book bag slung over her shoulder. But what surprised them the most was the absolute shit-eating grin she had on her face. It scarily reminded them of Prussia. (Who had his own shit-eating grin on as he watched.)

The girl looked around the room wildly until her eyes fell on the area where America was at. She then squealed loudly, clapping her hands in glee, and sprinted towards America, her eyes gleeful and arms spread wide for a hug. America was shocked at first, but then gave off a bright grin and opened his own arms for a hug. This girl had probably instantly recognized him as the Hero he was and wanted to show her gratefulness. The girl caught up to America –

-and ran right past him in favor of glomping the space next to him.

"Maple!" a disembodied voice called out as the body of a young man with wavy blond hair and amethyst eyes appeared out of thin air. (_Holy shit! It's a ghost!" "Ve~ Doitsu, I'm scared!" "It's okay Italy.") _The girl paid no mind and continued squealing and hugging Canada. "Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm finally meeting you, Mattie!" she yelled as he lessened her hold on Canada enough so that he may breath.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked from his spot on Matthew's lap. Matthew looked like he may answer, but the girl rolled her eyes and stated "Matthew. Canada. The one who feeds you every day."

"Oh." Kumajirou said and settled himself back in Canada's lap. The girl nodded in approval before her eyes settled around the room. Then she spotted the Italy brothers and had a repeat of her actions earlier, bringing Canada with her (who was shocked into silence at the fact that **somebody **knew who he was). Italy was confused as to why he was randomly being hugged, but didn't mind and hugged her back. Romano was cursing to the heavens, struggling in the surprisingly strong grip. Spain smiled at the very cute scene he was watching.

"Excuse me, but who are you supposed to be? And how did you get here in the first place?" Germany demanded as he strode over to the group hug. He put on a stern face to get the girl to listen to him, annoyed that she disrupted the meeting. Canada, Italy, and Romano (who would never admit it,bastard) all trembled in fear at the angry German, but the girl didn't seem affected at all. "Ah, Luddy, don't be such a downer. Here, you can have a hug too!" Germany didn't have time to blink before he was crushed by an over-enthusiastic hug. _Mein Gott_, this female was strong. Prussia cackled in the background, from both the girl's actions and the fact that Germany was called Luddy.

"Hello?" America called out, waving his arms around. "Who are you supposed to be and why do you keep hugging people?" _'And why didn't you hug me.'_ He wanted to add.

The girl looked up and released Germany, looking sheepish. "So sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Taiyo-chan! And I am here to assist all of you poor nations!" Everyone was considerably shocked at this revelation. This human knew who they were?

"Wait just a minute! How in the world do you know that we are nations!" England yelled from across the table. A few other's nodded in agreement. Taiyo-chan just smiled and brought out her book bag. She opened it and dug inside it for a while, until she came up with a series of manga volumes for Hetalia-Axis Powers. Japan paled when he saw the books. "Neehh! This is how I know! From the manga of you guys." Taiyo-chan goes around handing out the books to all present. They all stared with surprise and horror at the books.

"Somebody seems to be stalking us, da?" Russia says, smiling innocently. Latvia shook from his seat next to him.

"Ohonhonhonhon. This is a most interesting book, _non_?" France added in, amused at the images he was viewing. Especially with _Angleterre _in a nurse's outfit.

"Well this is very surprising-aru. But still how did you get to this room-aru." China asked coolly, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh… I had took a plane here from Florida when I found out about the UN Meeting here. I just knew I would be able to find you guys if I went here! But enough of this, TIME TO HELP!" With this, she drags out a laptop (_"Where in the bloody hell did she get that from!"), _plugged in the cord to the overhead projector, and started the laptop onto a well-known website.

"Wikipedia?" Alfred asked incredulously. Taiyo-chan nodded her head vigorously.

"Yep! I have come to the conclusion that you guys don't know each other very well. And how some of you barely know about each other's history. **And** the fact that you all **still **have hang-ups over the past. So, to get all of these issues out, I have decided to give you lot a history refresher!" She then started up the page she wanted. The girl looked over to the Italy twins. "Italy~! Romano~! Could the two of you come over with me please?" she asked, her wide and innocent looking(_for extra cuteness powers!_).

"Ve~! Come on _fratello_, this seems fun!" Feliciano chirped as he dragged a protesting and swearing Lovino by his wrist.

"God damnit, no I do not want anything to do with that crazy bitch!" Romano struggled all the way to the front of the room. Once there, Taiyo-chan nodded happily and zoomed in the computer screen.

"Now then, I shall begin this little presentation with the Italy brothers!" Taiyo-chan exclaimed, the page presented for all to see.

"Nein! What makes you think I will allow this, little girl!" Ludwig came over and glared at the human. Taiyo-chan just smiled lightly and clapped Germany on his broad shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Ludwig, you really shouldn't be such a stick in the mud." She started squeezing harder on the shoulder, her eyes gaining a manic gleam. "And you really shouldn't mess with other's people fun, ja?" Germany shuddered and tried to pry the hand off, but the human just wouldn't let go. She was eerily reminding him of Russia. And nobody wanted to be reminded of Russia. "Now then, you should really sit down and listen to this or I may just erase you." Out of nowhere, a giant pencil appeared into Taiyo-chan's unoccupied hand and she pointed it at Germany, the lead glinting evilly. "Okay?" Taiyo-chan stated. Ludwig nodded stiffly and was relieved when she let go off him, but she kept the pencil.

"Okay then! Now we may officially start!" The girl went back to her cheery demeanor at an inhuman speed and pointed at the twins. "You know these guys as Italy and Romano, North and South Italy, or the Italian Republic. They are part of the European continent and are in the European Union." Taiyo-chan pointed at the screen with her pencil. She took out a pair of glasses and began reading.

"Now, Italy's capital and largest city is Rome. The government is a unitary parliamentary republic in south-central Europe. In the north Italy is bordered by France ("Big Brother France!"), Switzerland ("A misfortune on my part."), Austria ("Mr. Austria!" "Shut up, _idiotta!_" "Ve! _Fratello_ that hurts~") and Slovenia along the Alps. To the south is the entire Italian Peninsula, Sicily and Sardinia 'the two largest islands in the Mediterranean', and many other small islands. The independent states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Italy, while Campione d'Italia is an Italian exclave in Switzerland. Italy covers 301,338km squared and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 60.6 a million population, Italy is the fifth most populated country in Europe and the 23rd most populated in the world. Does everybody follow?" Taiyo-chan asked looking away from the screen.

America raised his hand up. "Question. What 301,338km squared suppos' ta mean?" England face palmed, at America's improper language and the lack of knowledge.

Taiyo-chan's ears twitched slightly and she tilted her head to the side. "Well, since your country doesn't use the metric system, I guess that would add up 116,347 square miles if I know my math." Romano stared at her.

"You're reading it off the screen, dumbass."

"….So mean." The authoress muttered under her breath, her tail swishing lightly. Italy watched it move, fascinated with it. He reached out to touch it, but Germany held him back.

"Alright, where was I…. Oh yeah! Rome, the capital, was for centuries the political center of Western civilization as the capital of the Roman Empire." At the mention of Roman Empire, both Italians zoned out to memories of their grandfather. Feliciano with pleasant memories, while Lovino, not so pleasant memories. "After its decline, Italy endured numerous invasions by foreign people, from Germanic Tribes, to the Byzantines, and later the Normans, among others. Centuries later, Italy became the birthplace of the Renaissance, an immensely fruitful intellectual movement that would prove to be integral in shaping the subsequent course of European thought."

"Ah~. You forgot a detail, _mon Cherie_. How France was one who influenced the little Italy to the Renaissance." France said, a rose appearing in his hand and winking at the young girl.

But Taiyo-chan didn't look affected at all and just frowned at Francis. She reached into her jacket, pulled out a book, and through it at the unsuspecting French nation.

"_Merde!_" France cried out as the book nailed him straight in the face. Arthur and Alfred both began laughing at his misfortune, while a few others snickered. Matthew looked worried for his former father figure and reached out to help him, but Taiyo-chan stopped him from going.

"Don't try it Mattie. He deserved it. Don't fret and sit down for now." Canada nodded uncertainly and sat down in a chair. He was honestly scared of the girl but it was nice she didn't forget him. France got back up and pointed accusingly at the obviously insane teen. "Where in the world did you get that book!"

"Hammerspace. And there are plenty of more things inside. Sharper things and I may just aim lower." Francis shuddered and covered his… vital regions. Taiyo-chan smirked knowingly and returned to reading.

"Through much of its post-Roman history, Italy was fragmented into numerous kingdoms and city-states **(like the Kingdom of Sardinia, the Kingdom of Two Sicilies and the Duchy of Milan.)**, but was unified in 1861, following a tumultuous period known as _'Il Risorgimento'_ or The Resurgence."

"Ve~. I was really glad that me and _fratello _got to be together again. I wasn't able to see him in such a long time. Not after I left with Grandpa Rome." Italy smiled happily and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"Damnit, let me go you fucking idiot!" Romano shouted "And besides, you're sorry ass probably couldn't handle yourself on your own. Of course I had to come back for you." He muttered quietly, his cheeks tainted a bright pink. But Italy heard the last comments.

"Romano would miss me!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Lovi~! Your face is turning red, _mi amor_. Just like a tomato!" Spain added in.

"You stay out of this, tomato bastard!"

Taiyo-chan didn't even bother to stop them. She found it rather cute and endearing, even with Romano's potty mouth. " In the late 19th century, through World War 1 and to World War 2, Italy possessed a colonial empire, which extended its rule to Libya, Eritrea, Somalia, Ethiopia, Albania, the Dodecanese and a concession."

Everybody blinked. The Italy's were that powerful in the 19th century?

"Yes, yes they were." Taiyo-chan stated, reading their minds. And how she did it you may ask? With her _mystical _Kami powers. "Modern Italy is a democratic republic. It has been ranked the world's twenty-third most developed country and its Quality of Life Index has been ranked in the top ten in the world. Italy enjoys a very high standard of living, and has a high nominal GDP per capita. It is a founding member of what is now the European Union and part of the Eurozone. Italy is also a member of the G8, G20, and NATO. It has the world's eighth-largest GDP, tenth highest GDP, and the sixth highest government budget in the world. It is also a member state of the Organization for Economic Co-Operation and Development, the World Trade Organization, the Council of Europe, the Western Europe Union and the United Nations. Italy has the world's ninth-largest defense budget and shares NATO's nuclear weapons."

"Ve~! We're involved everywhere!" Feliciano said happily.

"Of course we are, _idiotta._" Lovino said grumpily.

"Wait a minute, Italy has nukes?" Alfred questioned dramatically, pointed at both Italians.

"No shit, Sherlock." Romano called out. Arthur twitched at the insult.

"Please try to refrain from insulting Sherlock." He muttered, absently slapping away a curious France's hand.

"Italy has a prominent role in European and global military, cultural and diplomatic affairs. The country's European political, social and economic influence make it a major regional power. The country has a high public education level and is a highly globalized nation." Taiyo-chan finished and stared around. Mostly everybody was listening in on the history lesson she was giving. Taiyo-chan turned around and gave Germany a bright grin. "See, Luddy! This is a great idea! It's for the better understanding of all of you."

Germany just stared at the teen with a withering look. Frankly, he was a bit surprised that the Italy brothers were so influential, especially in military affairs. He wondered why they didn't show that skill in real battle.

"This…" he began. "This isn't going to end very soon, is it?"

Taiyo-chan just grinned, her ears and tail switching excitedly. "Nope~!"

"_Mein Gott…."_

**Neeeeehhhhh! Whoo, what a doozy! But I do believe I am very satisfied with this new story. Surprisingly, I had got the idea for this from a project I have. I had to research Italy and I was looking it up on Wikipedia. I was reading too and this idea just popped into my head**. **Like "Om my god, what if they learned about Italy's history?" So this brain baby grew and was born into this story. I may just turn this into a series, but we'll see how this one turns out. And have no fear, for tomorrow, I would put up the second and third chapters for Blue Cross High, and maybe a new Little Setsu-chan! But now, I'm wiped out so I'm signing off for now. Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Meets Wikipedia!

**Neeeehhhh! Ohayo, my dearest readers! I welcome all of you to a brand new round of funny. First I want to say, Thank You! For all of you people who have read this story. Over 100 hits in the course of under a month! I can't believe that this story has gotten so popular! I really couldn't believe it! You guys are epically awesome! (Prussia: Hey! That's my line!) Hush up, Gilbert. Anyways, to show you guys how much I appreciate you; I've decided to give you not one, not two, but THREE new chapters! That just goes to show my love for you all. Although they are not on the same day, they will come. Just you see! With the introductions gone, onto the disclaimer. Come Cheez, my trusty giant pencil! (Cheez flies into hand and I do a pose that would make the Ginyu Force proud.)**

**Disclaimer: (Grabs a megaphone) Listen up people, I'm only going to say this one time and one time only. I do not own Hetalia- Axis Powers or Wikipedia. I will never own Hetalia, NEVER! No matter how much I wish for my most huggable characters to be in real life. (Inconspicuously hides Canada, Hong Kong, and Prussia plushies behind back). Enjoy this chapter! Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh! **

Chapter 2 : The Italian Namesake is from Greece?

"Okay~." Taiyo-chan said as she looked along her laptop. After the initial excitement and surprise died down, the nations decided to settle back and watch how the young human's presentation played out. Although some of the countries who actually wanted to finish the meeting complained (Austria, Switzerland, England, blah blah blah….) they were quickly shot down by the threat of suffering the same fate as France. And Taiyo-chan had been stroking the large pencil she carried around in a very dangerous manner as she spoke the threat. They shut up. (Later, America and Prussia would laugh at how they were scared of a girl _centuries_ younger then them.) Besides, it's not like they were doing anything important in the meeting.

"What to do next? What to do next?" she asked herself. The girl scratched behind her head, near her feline appendages. "I need an opinion." Taiyo-chan turned towards the Italy brothers, who were back in their seats. "Feli? Roma? What do you guys think I should do next?" Feliciano smiled ditzily. "Ve~. I think Taiyo-chan should choose whatever she wants. Anything she picks would be _molto bello._" He said. Taiyo-chan perked up at the comment. "Thank you Feli! So nice! What about you Roma?" she turned her attention to the older Italian.

Lovino scowled at the girl. "You should just choose whatever the fucking hell you want, _idiota ragazza." _Taiyo-chan smiled calmly, but you could tell she was annoyed by her twitching eyebrow and swishing tail. "Thank you …. Romano. Thank you, both of you. In fact, I'm so thankful that I'm going to give you a little fun fact." Here, her smile went a bit more sadistic and her eyes shown a somewhat evil glint. Russia (sensing the evil vibes) let out his doom aura as well, smiling creepily. From his seat, Latvia fainted from Russia's creepiness ("_**LATVIIIAAA!"**_)**. **Alfred's '_Evil Evil' _senses started tingling, it seemed like these people needed a Hero! But before he could go through with his heroic plan, Arthur grabbed his chair and pulled it back, sending America tumbling down with it. "Don't even think about it, you git." He grumbled.

Lovino shivered from the look but stood his ground. He was not going to be intimidated by a little human girl; he's dealt with Mafioso tougher looking then her. He could do this. No matter how fucking dangerous she looked with that giant pencil near her fingers, ready to grab at a moment's notice. What the hell was up with that thing any way's and where the hell did it come from? But he digresses. "What?" he asked wearily. "Did you know that your name _Italia _came from the Greeks?"

"WHAT?" Romano shouted and Italy actually opened his eyes, wide in surprise. Every other country turned their heads towards the Greek nation. Who was currently napping out in his seat, with two orange and white Tabby's curling between his legs. How he stayed asleep with all the chaos that was going on shall remain a mystery. "Y-You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Lovino stuttered out, pointing an accusing finger at the most likely insane girl. It couldn't be true, right? But sadly, Taiyo-chan shook her head in negative, her smile switching from sadistic to cheerful in a span of five seconds. "Nope! I am absolutely 100% sure about this! And I can prove it. Mattie!"

Canada (who was named Taiyo-chan's official assistant, without his knowledge of course) jumped when his name was called. "Y-Yes Taiyo-chan?"

"Could you load up the etymology link for me, please?"

"Sure Taiyo-chan…." Matthew clicked on the link, everybody else watching as it loaded up on the projector screen. Ludwig suddenly felt a chill go up his spine.

"What's the matter, West?" Prussia asked from his seat next to his brother.

"I have a feeling that something possibly scarring for life is about to happen."

Taiyo-chan pulled out her glasses and grabbed her giant pencil (which she lovingly named Cheez) from its resting place on the wall. She pointed the pencil at the first sentence and began.

"The assumptions on the etymology of the name "Italia" are very numerous and the corps of the solutions proposed by historians and linguists is very wide. According to one of the more common explanations, the term Italia was borrowed through the Greek from the Oscan word _Viteliu, _meaning 'land of the young cattle,'" The human girl tilted her head to the side in slight confusion. "I guess that has to do with all the cows and bulls in Italy." She said.

"Ve~! I remember when we were little, we would look at all the cattle. Don't you, _fratello_?" Italy insistently poked his brother in the shoulder, waiting for an answer.

Romano frowned sulkily. "Don't fucking remind me." He said.

**(Flashback to Italy Brother's Childhood)**

It was one of Spain's visits to Austria, bringing along with him Chibimano. Chibitalia was so overjoyed that his brother was visiting, so he took him along to observe the countryside. Chibimano grudgingly agreed.

"Ve~. Come on _fratello_, this will be very fun I promise you!" Chibitalia stated as he waded through the tall grass stalks.

"_Damnnioza! _Wait for me, you bastardo! What the hell do you want to show me anyways?" Chibimano yelled as he angrily swatted away spokes of vegetation from his face.

"Ve~. It's just behind this patch, Romano! Come on!" Chibitalia hurried his pace, Chibimano following after him moodily. When they found a break in the grass, they were met with….

"Cows." Chibimano deadpanned. He came all this way to see a bunch of cows. Chibitalia nodded vigorously.

" _Si,Si!_ Lots and lots of cows. Mother nature's bovine friend!"

"Cows." Chibimano said again. But Chibitalia was no longer listening, as he was rushing towards the cattle. "Wait for me, _idiotta_!" the young nations played with the cattle for the rest of the day, Chibitalia riding on their backs, and Chibimano reluctantly petted some of the beasts. It was all going well until…

"V-Ve? _Fratello_, is that you behind me?" Chibimano looked up from his petting and frowned "Hell no. That is not me behind you, _stupido_." That was when he got a really good look at what was behind Chibitalia.

A bull. A very, very big bull.

"Ve? If that is not you, then what is….?" Chibitalia looked behind himself and froze in terror.

"U-Uwaaaaahhhhh!"

"Chiiigiiiiiiiiii!"

When Antonio and Roderich came back for them, they were very much surprised to find both Italies being chased by a bull, screaming for their lives.

**(End of Flashback)**

"It's not fucking funny!"

A majority of the nations were laughing at the recount they just heard. America was holding his stomach as he guffawed, banging his fist on the table. Prussia was nearly crying, almost falling out of his chair. The more stoic people didn't do anything, though their eyes showed their mirth. At the end of the table was Ludwig holding his head in exasperation, Feliciano smiling confused as to why everyone as laughing, and a scowling Lovino, who was trying to be cuddled by Spain.

Spain didn't get very far. **(AN: Awwww mannn.)**

"Shut the fuck up, you bastards! We could have been killed by that thing!" Romano shouted angrily.

"But Lovi~. SenorToro didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to play with you and Feli." Antonio added. Senor Toro was one of his most precious pets after all.

"Play my ass! Your bull was crazy!" Romano stated huffily, slumping in his seat. Taiyo-chan blinked and looked towards Spain. "Senor Toro?" Spain nodded his head in comfirmination. "_Si._ That is his name. And he is so cute, just like Senor Tortuga!" "Your turtle? Hey, I have a turtle too! His name is Speedy!" "Really?" Antonio asked happily. Just as the two were about to go into a very long discussion on turtle care, Ludwig decided to stop them before it was too late.

"Can we please return to the center of focus here! Taiyo-chan, continue your presentation at once or else." Germany commanded, appearing behind the young human girl. He would be damned if he would have this meeting interrupted and then the source of the interruption get distracted because of turtles. "Huh? Oh shoot, the presentation! I nearly forgot hehehehe~." Taiyo-chan punched herself on the head playfully, sticking her tongue out. "I'm such a ditz….."she muttered, skipping back to where Canada was seated at her laptop. "Taiyo-chan?" Canada asked. The named looked back towards the Canadian. "Yes Mattie?"

"Why am I helping you again?" he questioned nervously. Matthew was wondering out of every single person present here, she chose him. It wasn't like he didn't mind being useful, he wondered why she didn't choose someone who could match her personality. Like Alfred, Gilbert, Yong Soo, maybe even Francis. Taiyo-chan smiled brightly and hugged him. "Aw, 'Nada you really shouldn't question every single thing that happens. It's not good for you. But for your question, I chose you because you are a very cool person to me. And besides, you're awesome! So don't worry about it!" Matthew blushed brightly at the compliment.

'_Maple…. Wait did she just call me 'Nada?'_ They were soon interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Oi, _Fraulein_. I believe you have misunderstood a little detail." The two looked up to see Gilbert smirking at them. "Wha? Oh, of course nothing could be as awesome as you Gilbert." Taiyo-chan stated, tail swishing lazily. If possible, Gilbert smirked even wider. "Ya damn straight! Although, Birdie does come to a close second, after the awesome me of course." The Prussian man stated. (Here, Canada blushed even further)

"Who?" Kumajirou asked. "Canada, the one who takes care of you every day." The trio deadpanned, as if they were used to it.

"Oh."

"Can we get a fucking move on?" Romano shouted irately. "_Fratello,_ you shouldn't be so mean~." Italy whined.

"Ah don't worry! Most insults bounce off of me real quick anyways. But I digress. Moving on now." Taiyo-chan continued on with her show.

"The bull was a symbol of the Southern Italian tribes and was often depicted goring the Roman wolf as a defiant symbol of free Italy during the Samnite Wars(_"Ve~. Big brother Romano always said bad things about Nonno." "Oh please, it's not my fault he was a hell of a crazy."_) Greek historian Dionysius of Halifcarnassus states this account together with the legend that Italy was named after Italus, mentioned also by Aristotle and Thueydides. The name Italia originally applied only to a part of what is now Southern Italy, according to Antiochus of Syracuse, the southern portion of the province of Bruttium peninsula, which should be ummmm… modern Calabria; province of Reggio, and part of the provinces of Catanzaro and Vibo Valentia.)

"Viva Valentino?" Alfred asked confused. All of these names were hard for him to keep up with.

Before Taiyo-chan could correct him, Romano beat her to it. "It's **Vibo Valentia**, you hamburger bastard."

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

"Right, well then. But by the time Oenotria and Italy had become synonymous, and the name also applied to most of Lucania as well. The Greeks gradually came to apply the name "Italia" to a larger region, but it was not until the time of the Roman Conquests that the term was expanded to cover the entire peninsula- and **holy shit, **I just had a brain baby!"

Everybody blinked. What?

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, his large eyebrows furrowing low, trying to figure out the strange term the teen just used.

Taiyo-chan waved her arms frantically. "No, no, no! That's not what I mean! I just had a thought! A really epic thought! An epiphany!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon. Well what are you waiting for, _mon cheri._ Tell us this grand thought of yours, _ non?_" Francis stated, staring at the girl with an intense look on his face.

"Please don't look at me like that France. But seriously, the thought! Okay, so remember how I said the Greek found the Italies name, right? Well then, that would mean they would have had to have settled their first, right? So, like, doesn't that make Greece, like, technically the Italies brother or something?"

All of the people froze at the idea. They all slowly turned their heads to Greece, who was _finally_ waking up from his pre-determined nap. Heracles yawned slowly, scratching his brown locks of hair. His eyes roamed the room, where he noticed that everybody was gaping at him.

"What is…. The matter? Did… something happen?" he said slowly, still half-asleep.

Naturally, it was Feliciano who broke the silence first.

"Ve~! Big Brother Greece!" he shouted, launching himself to hug the surprised Greek man.

"Huh….?" He asked, still confused.

But Lovino didn't have the same reaction. In fact, he wasn't having any reaction. He was just standing there, his mouth gaping open like a fish, trying to figure out what to say.

"Neeeehhhh? What's the matter, Roma? Cat got your tongue?" Taiyo-chan joked. But then she got a little worried when he still didn't say anything. "Romano?"

"Lovi?" Spain called out, patting Lovino on his shoulder softly.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he reacted.

And what a reaction it was.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**0_0….. Oh my sweet lord, I think I broke Lovi! Neeeehhhh! But don't worry, he'll get better in the next chapter. Hopefully… And well if he doesn't, then I'll just let Spain take care of him.**

**Romano: Hey, what the fuck? I never agreed to any of this shit!**

**Oh Roma, you were bound to me the moment this fic started, no questions asked. And look alive people! I am now putting up my first poll. I have decided that I will turn this story into a series of other fics and this poll shall determine which nation I will do next. Make sure to look for it on my profile!**

**Also, regarding how fast I will be updating these fics. I have decided on a timeline on how I will update them. The regular timing will be once every week when I get the chance, probably at the end of the week. And if I do not update, that means I have been delayed by means of not enough computer time/school work. So I will instead update the following week. **

**Make sure you people read and review this! I'm not doing it for my health! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Meets Wikipedia!

**(I am currently relaxing in my computer chair near my laptop. My feet are propped up and I am twirling a pen between my fingers. Suddenly, the door –_since when did I have a door?_ – slams open. There is a girl that is slowly dragging a heavy laundry bag with the logo of a lightning bolt on it. She is about my age with long, dark brown hair pulled back in two straight pigtails with dark red ribbons. She also has a pair of cat ears and tail the same color as mine, though her tail has a huge red ribbon on it (also with a lightning bolt logo). She is wearing a black shirt with green leaves on it, a purple long-sleeved jacket, navy blue jeans, and black combat boots. The girl wheezed heavily as she reached me, dropping the bag to the floor.)**

**Mystery Girl: _*wheeze*_ Here is _*wheeze* _your _*wheeze*_ hits, Taiyo-chan - chazu. (Drops bag and a bunch of letters fall out of it.)**

**(Rubbing hands in glee) Excellent…. Now nothing can stop us. (Waves to the readers) Neeeehhhh! Hello everybody! Nice to see all of you after so long. Oh yeah! (Grabs Mystery girl) This is ML.**

**ML: (Waves at readers) Hello there – chazu.**

**I guess you can say that she is my big sister. Say ML how is that so again?**

**ML: Well Taiyo-chan, as you know, we are mental representations of the _REAL _Taiyo-chan - chazu. We show different parts of her mind and personality - chazu. I represent her calm and rational side, while you represent her cheerfulness and enthusiasm. I was thought of before you, so I am your older sister by the difference when we were created – chazu. You didn't come until after about a year or two of me – chazu.**

**Oh yeah… Well anyways, thank you for all of the hits to this story you guys! Over 790 hits in its span of time. And up to 7 reviews, fifteen faves, and nineteen alerts. Let's see if we can make that bigger, shall we ladies and gentlemen. Now for our disclaimer! ML, let's do it.**

**ML: You got it sis – chazu. (Two of us huddle together)**

**Disclaimer: Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! I do not own Hetalia! Marukaite Chikyuu! Shitte imasu kirei Chikyuu! Aikurushii sukai Chikyuu! I do not own Hetalia! Aaaahh… Such an amazing world if I owned Hetalia (Or maybe Wikipedia). But alas… Himaruya-papa is the creator. I own nothing…! (Cheez flies into hand and we do a salute) That is all!**

**Neeeehhhh! Enjoy! (Warning: Some of the actions/events portrayed in flashbacks may or may not be canonical according to official history books. Just to let you know.)**

**ML: Enjoy – chazu.**

Chapter 3: Ancient Italia… Wait Ancient?

"Ve~! Fratello! Speak to me, Fratello!"

"Lovi, please open your eyes!"

"Kesesese~. I can't believe he fainted. What a wuss!"

"Ano, but does anybody know how to wake him up?"

After his initial freak-out, which lasted for a total of five minutes, Romano did the only thing he could do at the moment.

He fainted.

Now the nations find themselves trying to wake up the prone Italy brother. Italy tried hug therapy. Spain put Senor Tortuga on Romano's face to try and wake him up. China and Japan suggested herbal tea. France thought of groping him, but was quickly smacked upside the head by England and Spain. America said a hamburger would work because it's a cure for everything – _OW!_ _Iggy, why did you hit me so hard!_

All of this left Germany to watch from the sidelines. Germany could feel a twitch near his eye, he just knew it. Why was this happening? He sighed warily and began massaging his temple with his left hand. How was it that a simple World Meeting could descend into such chaos (Even though chaos was natural, but he could control it those times.)

'_Oh yes' _Germany thought darkly as he stared at the human girl who was laughing alongside his brother. _'It was __**her**__.'_ Yes, it was her doing. This woman had managed to sneak into the UN building without getting picked up by the security guards (he would have to take a look at the security cameras). Then she barged into the room as if she owned and decided that she was going to _'teach them'_. How will she teach people who are centuries older than her? He could have thrown her out in the beginning, oh yes he could have, but he didn't. Ludwig had seen that look in her eyes when she grabbed him. It was the same look Russia got when whatever small amount of sanity he has left crumbles. But this girl's look was on a far, _far_ darker scale.

Ludwig sighed again. '_Mein Gott. When will this end?'_

"Well that all depends on what you consider the end. 'Cause there's a lot of history I still have to go over. And that history branches out to other subjects too."

Ludwig nearly jumped into the air in surprise, but he kept the urge back. Right there beside him was Taiyo-chan, standing innocently, watching the other's attempts at waking . How she managed to sneak up behind him was something he may never figure out. Germany then remembered that she had somehow answered his question when he hadn't said it.

'_Can she read minds?'_ The blonde-haired man backed away slightly. Taiyo-chan smirked. "Oh don't worry Luddy. I don't read minds. At least I don't think I can read minds. You may never know." Germany just stared at the easily distracted teenager. "Right" He cleared his throat. "Well, Taiyo-chan. How do you plan on continuing when one of your representatives is out of commission." He pointed at the spectacle of Feliciano waving a bowl of pasta under Lovino's face. How he got that, nobody knows, he was an Italian after all. Taiyo-chan scratched at her right ear (her human one, not the cat one), a thoughtful face on her… er face. She suddenly snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Be right back." Was all she said before running back over to the conference table. She reached her backpack (not before saying hi to Canada who was standing quietly by the table) and began rummaging through it. Taiyo-chan let out a cry of triumph and pulled out a small plastic bag.

Germany wondered what was in the suspicious plastic bag as he saw Matthew's eyes widen and he shook his head frantically. Taiyo-chan simply paid no mind to him and (after hugging Matthew goodbye), jogged over to Romano. She casually flicked Gilbert in the head when he tried to give the Italian a wet willy. (Verdammt! What the hell was that for?)

She kneeled over and pulled something out from the bag. Japan, who was kneeling beside her, looked in shock at what he saw. "Taiyo-san-!"

"Taiyo-chan is fine." The girl replied nonchalantly. Japan's cheeks reddened a bit. Such an informal use of the term is rarely seen in his country. " Taiyo-chan. Is that not a little too much for Romano-san?" Kiku asked tentively.

Yao, who was right ext to Kiku, was curious as to what they were talking about. "What do you have in your hand-aru?" China asked. Taiyo-chan giggled and showed whatever it was she was holding.

"Aiyah! Those are very strong-aru! How did you get such a thing? They do not sell it here in America-aru!" the Asian nation yelled.

America looked up when he heard his name mentioned. "I don't sell what here?" he asked

But it was already too late. Taiyo-chan waved the object under Lovino's nose and waited for it to take effect. Feliciano tugged on her jacket sleeve. "Ve? Ve? What does that do Taiyo-chan?" he asked her. He hoped that it doesn't heart his _Fratello_ badly.

"And what is that horrible stench?" France commented, waving his hand in front of his face.

No sooner as he said that, Lovino gasped loudly and sat up quickly, nearly knocking his head into Antonio's. "Mother Fucker!" the Italian yelled angrily. "What the fucking hell was that smell?" he shouted, chocking slightly on his breath. Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for.

"That, dear Roma, was a rare Chinese 'Oh Dear God, what is that stench' smelling salts." Taiyo-chan answered as she got up and put the smelling salts back where they belong.

"How were you able to get such a thing – aru?" China asked. "They are barely sold here in America."

"Oh I know…people." The girl said cryptically. The nations around her shivered. They really did not want to know.

"Ve! _Fratello_, you're okay!" Italy reached over and hugged his brother tightly. Romano frowned and pulled Italy away from him. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, you had fainted after Taiyo-chan told us we're related to Big Brother Greece." Feliciano gestured towards the Greek nation, who was sitting next to them with a cat in his lap. Lovino froze after that particular sentence. He hoped that it was all just one hallucination that was brought upon by drinking too much tomato juice. But no. The nightmare was **real**.

"Hello…there." Heracles waved slowly at Romano with his right hand, his eyes still barely open. Romano felt his eye twitch erratically and he looked back at Taiyo-chan. "_Why?_" he asked angrily. Taiyo-chan simply shrugged her shoulders. "It is my job as a lover of history to bring out the truth no matter how hurtful or mentally traumatizing they may be." She then patted Romano on his head. Antonio had to quickly grab hold of the Italian nation before he decided to go on a homicidal killing spree. " Hopefully you understand, Roma."

"Ve~. Such a noble cause." Feliciano added in. Alfred nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! That is awesomely heroic of you! And I should know since I'm a hero." Behind him, Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Let us all go back to our seats and resume the presentation!" Germany commanded. All the nations got up and went back to their seats. Spain carried away Romano while covering his mouth to prevent the curses spilling out of his mouth from being heard. The sole human returned to her platform. "Mattie! Hand me Cheez!" she requested. The Canadian only looked at her in confusion. "Cheez? What's a Cheez?" he asked. The dark-skinned girl waved her hand in the air. "Cheez. You know my giant buster pencil that I threatened Luddy with and use to point out things?" Germany twitched and Canada paled a bit at the mention of the writing utensil. He was wondering how pencils that size was made and why would she need it. Why was it a 'buster pencil'? And why did she name it Cheez?

Matthew shook those thoughts out of his head._ 'Maple, I probably don't want to know.' _He thought as he walked towards the wall and grabbed the pencil. He was surprised with how light it was. It looked like it weighed over 60, maybe 70 pounds. Matthew carried Cheez back to its rightful owner. Taiyo-chan nodded in gratitude and took it away from the Canadian.

"Now then, If I may?" she began, putting on her reading glasses. The girl looked between Italy, who waved cheerfully at her from between Greece and Germany, and Romano, who was sitting moodily next to Spain. "Excavations throughout Italy reveal a modern human presence dating back to the Paleolithic period, some 200,000 years ago. The Italic tribes of Pre-Roman Italy, such as the Umbrians, the Latins, Volsci Samnites, the Celts, and the Ligures which inhabited North Italy and many others are most of Indo-European stock; main historic peoples of non-Indo-European heritage include the Etruscans, the Elymians and Sicani in Sicily and the prehistoric Sardinians."

Taiyo-chan slowly walked around the table, gesturing to the Italy brothers and Greece. "Between the 17th to the 11th century BC Mycenaean Greeks established contacts with Italy and in the 8th and 7th centuries BC Greek colonies established all along the coast of Sicily and the southern part of the Italian Peninsula became known as Magna Graecia. Also, the Phoenicians established colonies on the coasts of Sardinia and Sicily." Taiyo-chan turned towards Feliciano, Lovino, and Heracles. "I bet the three of you sort of remember that, don't you?"

The three Mediterranean countries faintly did remember that encounter.

**Stop! Flashback Time!- **

"Now Heracles, stay close to me alright?"

"Yes Mother."

Ancient Greece nodded in approval before walking forward, young Greece's hand clutched securely in hers. The nation watched as the Mycenaean's unloaded their items for trading. It was a very pleasant experience for them to be able to explore outside of their island home. Also, it would prove beneficial for them if they were to become allies with these so called 'Sardinians'.

Right next to her, Heracles was staring around at all of the workers with a sleepy expression on his face, but she could see the hint of curiosity in his eyes. A snow white Rag doll was slinking closely at his feet. Heracles absent-mindedly reached a hand down to pet its head.

"Hello there!" came a loud, booming voice. Mama Greece and Young Greece looked up to see a large man come running towards them. It was a large man, who towered above most of the men there. He had tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes that twinkled cheerfully. His curly dark hair hung lightly on his head and he wore a simple white tunic with a leather belt tied around his waist and leather sandals on his feet. He was waving frantically at them from a few yards away.

Mama Greece rose an eyebrow while Young Greece barely paid attention as he was still preoccupied with Rag Doll at his feet.

"Oh it is so nice to finally meet you! My name is Rome but you can call me Romulus!" Rome exclaimed as he reached out and took Mama Greece's hand. "And what may I call a lovely lady such as yourself?" he asked as he held her hand.

Mama Greece smiled patiently. "I am Hellas." She stated as she extracted her hand from Rome's grip. "And this is my son Heracles." She motioned faintly to the young boy standing at her side.

Rome looked down at him. "Awwww! He is so adorable!" He kneeled down and ruffled the young boy's hair. Heracles didn't even bat an eyelash at the gesture, just looked boredly at the man before him. "And that reminds me, I have to show you my grandsons. They are the cutest things ever! Rome reached behind himself and pulled out two white blobs.

Wait- One of the blobs just made a strange Ve~ sound. The Grecian nations looked closer and realized that the white blobs were actually two little toddlers. One had auburn colored hair underneath a white cap with a small curl on the left side of his head. Strangely, his eyes were closed. The other one looked exactly the same, except he had dark brown hair and the hair curl was on the right side of his head. They were both wearing white little dress shirts with green ribbons at the collar of the dress-like garments.

"These are my grandsons Feliciano and Lovino." Rome stated as he nuzzled both boys on the cheeks. "Aren't they just the most adorable little things you have ever seen!" The one with the darker hair made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat while the one with his eyes closed made the Ve~ noise again.

Mama Greece smiled softly as she stared at the two toddlers before her. " Very cute." She said lightly. Heracles tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched the twins. "How about we begin discussing our business for the time being. Heracles can look after them if you would like?"

Rome made a thoughtful sound before nodding his head. "Okay, I guess that's fine." He gently set the two boys down on the ground. "Now Feli, Roma, you two be good little children and be nice to little Greece, all right?" Feliciano nodded his head, cooing softly, while Lovino just huffed and tried to kick Rome in the shin.

As the two older nations began the topic of the settlementation, Little Greece stared down at the little baby nations before him. Lovino was staring around kicking his legs up and down in the dirt, while Feliciano was wiggling around making those little Ve~ noises again.

Suddenly, Feliciano giggled loudly and Heracles saw that his attention was set on his cat. Little Greece rose an eyebrow slowly. "You want to…. play with the cat?" Feli nodded his head eagerly. Next to him, Lovi seemed a bit interested in the Ragdoll kitten as well.

Little Greece lifted up the kitten gently into his arms and walked over to the brothers. He sat down in the dirt, laying down the cat in his lap. Feliciano excitedly crawled over and started to pat the kitten vigorously. Lovino settled beside him and tentively started to pet the feline as well.

They spent the rest of their time together like that. When Romulus and Hellas came back, they found the two toddlers and young child sleeping, with Heracles between him and still holding the Ragdoll.

"Can I play…. With them again?"

**Stop! Flashback Time! –**

"AAAWWWWWWW!"

Everyone was so enraptured in the tale of cuteness they just heard.

"That was, like, so totally adorable!" Poland commented. "Like, right, Lit?" Lithuania smiled at Poland and nodded his head in agreement.

Denmark, America, and Prussia were laughing somewhere. Hungary was squealing. Japan was taking down notes for a new manga of his. Italy and Greece were messing around with cats that seem to have appeared out of nowhere. And Romano was fuming.

"Oh Lovi, your face is turning all tomato-like again." Spain murmured as he looked over his _mi amour's_ face. Like he said, Lovino face was steadily turning a shade of red that no person should possess. In fact, one could just imagine steam coming out of his ears if he turned any redder.

And Antonio's hand was _still_ covering his mouth. And he did not take this very well. Not at all.

"Lovi? What's with that loo- AAAAAHHHH!"

The nations (and human) were startled and looked up to find out what was wrong.

"HE BIT MEEEEEEE!"

Gilbert was laughing so hard right now that his pale features turned red and he fell out of his chair, laughing so hard. France, America, Germany, and Italy got up and tried to separate the two. But it turned out to be harder then expected.

Once you got Italy Romano started up on something, nothing will stop him from inflicting his anger on the poor slob who garnered it.

Taiyo-chan looked on boredly, though she was smirking a little.

"Well then..." she began "While they deal with that, can I keep going?" Since the event was (sadly) frequent, mostly everybody else turned away and turned back to the human girl.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yeah~!" she shouted as she took out her pencil (Where does that thing _come _from?) and pointed at the screen again. "Ancient Rome was at first a small agricultural community founded c. the 8th century BC, that grew over the course of the centuries into a colossal empire encompassing the whole Mediterranean Sea, in which Ancient Greek and Roman cultures merged into one civilization. This civilization was so influential that parts of it survive in modern law, administration, philosophy and arts, forming the ground that Western civilization is based upon. In a slow decline since the late 2nd century AD, the empire finally broke into two parts in 395 AD: the Western Roman Empire and the Eastern Roman Empire. The western part- under the pressure of the Franks, the Vandals, the Huns, the Goths and other populations from Eastern Europe – finally dissolved in 476 AD, when the last western Emperor was deposed by the Barbarian chief Odoacer." Taiyo-chan looked at the information again and whistled. "Hot damn… Roma was an old man and yet he managed to stay so hot over the years."

"THAT'S MY _NONNO_ YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, PSYCHO BITCH!" Romano yelled from across the room.

"Ve~! _Fratello,_ you shouldn't talk to a lady like that!"

"Oh, what the hell do you know?"

"Ita-chan is right, Lovi."

"Shut up, _bastardo_! I'm not FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" And Lovino set his rage back on Antonio once again. Poor, poor, Spain.

"So Mattie." Taiyo-chan asked as she walked over to Canada. "You want to go have some pancakes with maple syrup?" Matthew just stared at her wide-eyed. There was a fight going on a few feet from them and she wanted to go get pancakes?

Gilbert suddenly appeared between the two of them. "Did someone mention maple syrup?"

Taiyo-chan nodded. "Yeah! We're gonna go get some pancakes!"

"Kesesesese! You're bringing the awesome me along with you, _fraulien_!"

"Of course!"

And then they both turned to Matthew with the most dangerous weapons of existence.

The Puppy and Kitty Eyes Jutsu. (Somewhere, Kiku felt his Naruto senses start tingling)

"Food." Kumajiro murmured as he pulled on Canada's pants leg.

….. Well, pancakes were the best food of all time.

He sighed. "Well, you need someone with the _real _maple syrup to be with you."

Taiyo-chan and Prussia squealed as they grabbed Matthew and bolted for the conference doors, off to the kitchen.

Taiyo-chan stopped for a second and looked at Hong Kong who was standing near the wall, silently taking pictures of everything.

"Want to go get pancakes?" she asked.

Kaoru stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging silently and following after her.

Taiyo-chan could hardly contain her squeals. Her three favorite nations coming to eat pancakes and real real maple syrup with her?

Score!

'_I knew this day was going to be awesome!'_

**Oh yeah! That was so fun! And now me and my fav. Nations are off to a grand meal!**

**ML: It's just pancakes- chazu.**

**So? Pancakes are the food of the universe. You can't go wrong with it. So, this ends another chapter of Hetalia Meets Wikipedia! I hope you all have enjoyed it. I must go now since my time on the computer is up. I shall come back tomorrow or later that week with a new Little Setsu-chan so keep your eyes peeled. Say the words, ML!**

**ML: Review – chazu.**

**Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Meets Wikipedia

**(Walks in while doing some Cha-Cha moves) Spring time! Spring time! Nothing is as good as the Spring Times! And….Dismount! (Does a split on the floor). Gah! Okay, a split was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Let's never try it again. ML, write this down for future reference.**

**ML: (Walks in while carrying a notepad and pencil). Duly noted. You don't even know how to do a split anyways-chazu.**

**Yes, I see that now. (Gets up off the floor). Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying your spring vacation. And do you know what spring means to teenagers, ML?**

**ML: No more school projects/class work?**

**Yep!**

**ML: No more super-annoying tests or classmates?**

**Uh-huh!**

**ML: No more having to get up at extreme hours in the morning just to have time to type?**

**Exactly!**

**ML: You get to sleep in and procrastinate even more than you do now-chazu?**

**Yea-wait a minute?! NO! Not that at all!**

**ML: And yet it happened.**

…**.What do you know? Anyways, I haven't been comatose in bed the whole entire time. I have been writing out and scraping new chapters and story ideas while, might I add, keeping up with my own fiction at Fictionpress. (P.S I have the same username on here there.)**

**ML: Don't forget to mention your tumblr account. Which you have become irreversibly addicted to. Where you will soon begin posting your own original artwork.**

**I was getting to that. Yes, I do have a tumblr. If you're thinking of looking, my username is nanathevalkyrie295. Wait for my work!**

**ML: You will still procrastinate – chazu.**

**You just love being negative don't you?**

**ML: It makes my heart warm and fuzzy inside.**

…**.. Shut up.**

**ML: (rolls eyes) Thank you Night Flower Luv, Akazukinchan, Nepoleon, ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl, Neppi-chan and Yami-Chan- 123 for reviewing this story. They were very much appreciated.**

**And thank you to all of you other people who have either read, faved, or alerted this story. And sorry for not posting. School started back up and thunderstorms have been wrecking havoc where I live at. Now, let's get on with the show.**

**ML: Taiyo-chan does not own Hetalia Axis-Powers or Wikipedia. Nor does she make any profit off of this story.**

**Have a nice day! Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!**

Chapter 4: Intermission: Pancake Time

"So." Taiyo-chan stated as she played with the food on her fork. And okay, she may be just a tiny bit nervous.

After leaving the conference room, the four of them (five with Kumajirou) had made their way to the kitchen. And what a kitchen it was. All sleek lines, sharp edges, and all types of food products that you can imagine. Way better then her kitchen, though that may be due to the fact that it had to feed dozens of immortal representatives from across the globe with varying tastes in food.

Once they had gotten to the kitchen, Matthew (Mattie, Matt, _Canada_, oh god, he is right there in front of her) had went to the cabinets and started the process of making pancake batter. And because he had been such a nice and (_un_)willing minion to her, she decided to help him with it.

Hong Kong sat politely at the table, messing around with one of the fuses to his firecrackers. Prussia (the lovable bastard) banged his fists on the table while shouting repeatedly "Pancakes! Pancakes! Kesesese! Pancakes!" She felt like she was about to faint from the whole unrealness of it all and would have too. But no, she was not going to faint. She was going to keep her cool (well, for a fangirl anyways) and play this day out and wring out every last bit of fun she can.

They had pancakes after they were done cooking. The pancakes were awesome. But now, after the food, she didn't know what to say.

Shit.

Taiyo-chan really could have asked them anything, these people have been alive for centuries. Could have asked them about all sorts of things. And yet she couldn't find a. Single. Damn. Thing. To _say_. God, what is wrong with her?!

Canada cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, um, where do you exactly live?" An opening!

"Oh, I'm from here in the states. More specifically, Miami in Florida."

"Oh, it must be nice there." Matthew said softly.

Taiyo-chan grimaced. "Yeah, usually it is a pretty nice place to be at. But a lot of thunderstorms have been showing up and the weather channels say that a hurricane will pass over us."

"That sounds bad." Hong Kong stated as he ate some more of his pancakes.

"Oh it is. News reports say that the power lines have been going out all over the state. But hey, no school on Monday so that's a plus in the situation." The girl stopped playing with her fork and reached over to take a sip of her drink.

Prussia, with his mouth stuffed with pancakes, made a comment.

Taiyo-chan blinked. "Excuse me?"

Gilbert swallowed down his food and belched loudly after he was finished. "I said how the hell did you manage to get here in the first place?"

"Oh that?" the girl waved her hand flippantly "This is just a class trip for my school. We got out of here before the storms came in, thank God for that. We flew for a day or two, stopped by an airport in Kansas, which by the way you guys should totally go there the weather is real nice, and then boarded another plane from there to here."

"Really, what kind of trip are you here for?" Canada asked.

"For my American History class. Supposedly, this trip is to 'teach us'" she made finger quotes with her hands "all about the beginnings of our government, the various laws and legislation, events taken place here all that type of stuff." Taiyo-chan ate another piece of her pancake. "Frankly, I think they just took us here because a.) they always wanted to come here and b.) to terrify all those little problem children with the various punishments dished out in court and mentally traumatize the other kids." She smiled. "I find that last part funny."

The males stared at her and Kumajirou snorted into his bowl. "Creepy."

Taiyo-chan stuck her tongue out at the bear. "Love ya too, Kuma."

"Well then, how did you exactly find us at all? The Meeting Room isn't exactly the most well-known place in this building?" Hong-Kong asked as he meticulously fixed one of the fuses on his firecrackers.

"Pfffttt!" Taiyo-chan flipped her hand up and down in an exaggerated gesture. "That was the easy part! When my class and I came in here, I split off from them and slipped out of the tourist area. I started to go to the main area of the building, you know, where all the non-public stuff happens. Made sure to avoid all of the guards that passed me by. Then," the girl grinned almost manically. "I just listened and followed the sounds of chaos and destruction."

Hong Kong stared at her and shrugged while Prussia started laughing again with Canada looking on worriedly. "Makes sense to me."

Taiyo-chan nodded her head vigorously at Hong Kong "Yep! And when I heard you all, it was like all my dreams were coming true in an instant. So of course I had to hurry and see you all in person."

"And that's why you decided that kicking down the door was a suitable option?" Matthew asked incredulously. This kind of behavior was disturbingly reminding him of how his brother Alfred would act. He dearly hoped that it wouldn't become a regular habit. One Alfred was enough for him; he didn't think he could survive with another person just like him.

The teenager had the decency at least to look embarrassed with herself. "Yeah, I could have done that a little better." But then she shrugged. "But I have no regrets. None at all." Matthew's hopes were suddenly dashed and he was now left to contemplating his decidedly less quiet and peaceful future.

As Canada thought about his impending doom, Gilbert decided that he had enough with being quiet and decided to add his own two cents. "Ha! I like you! You really showed it to those kill joys back in the conference room." He sighed dramatically. "I wish that West was less of a tightass. You would think that having such an awesome person for a brother like me, some of it would have rubbed off on him. But nooo…." Really, why couldn't his little brother be more easygoing and do awesome things with him. Like going out on drinking binges or pranking Specs or just gracing everybody's presence with their combined epicness.

Taiyo-chan patted his hand in a consoling way from across the table. "It's okay dude. I'm sure that within all of that strictness and calm is a totally awesome guy who's just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. Just you wait and see!" Prussia gave her a grin at the statement. "Yeah you're right! All I have to do is try harder and show him just how cool it would be if he were just like me."

Canada muttered under his breath "That will be the day." But he was subsequently ignored. (Nah, Taiyo-chan heard him but she just didn't answer him.)

"Speaking of the conference room do you think that we should go back now?" Kaoru asked everyone in the kitchen.

"Yes maybe we should. Wouldn't have everybody noticed that we left?" Matthew put in as he gave Kumajirou salmon covered in maple syrup. Where he got that from when they were eating pancakes shall remain a mystery.

"Nah, they won't notice. Lovino was too busy beating the shit out of Toni for anyone to notice us leaving." Gilbert assured.

"But aren't you worried about your best friend as he is possibly being murdered as we speak?"

"Antonio is totally fine. If Lovino hasn't killed him yet after all these years, he's not going to do it today."

**Meanwhile back in the Conference Room**

"_**DIE, **_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**"

"_Fratello_ no! Don't hurt big brother Spain!"

"Somebody hold him back!"

"I can't- he's too slippery!"

"He's gonna die!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Good Lord! How is that man still alive?"

**Back to the Kitchen**

"Yeah, he's totally fine." Taiyo-chan said to Matthew, though he still didn't look convinced at all.

"I still think that we should be getting back."

"Why?" Taiyo-chan, Prussia and Hong Kong asked at the same time. The Asian nation was looked at in surprise. He shrugged. "I don't really want to go back. It's too boring. The only reason I go there at all is because China doesn't like to leave me by myself."

"Does this have to do with a certain incident which involved a certain nation setting off a crap load of fireworks inside a certain old nation's house, causing a massive fire to break out which nearly spread past the property line and into the city?" Gilbert asked with a slightly manic grin.

Kaoru did not answer that question and simply turned away to pick at his fuses again.

Taiyo-chan smiled. "Nice." She turned back to Canada and held out her plate. "More pancakes?" She made sure to set her Kitty Eyes no Jutsu to maximum effect.

Matthew simply sighed in a long-suffering way. "Fine."

"Boo-yeah!" Gilbert and Taiyo-chan pumped their fists into the air and high- fived each other. Hong Kong held out his plate as well. "More pancakes?"

Canada face-palmed.

It will never end.

**- Linebreak! Linebreak! -**

**(Cackling madly in the background)**

**ML: Oh dear…**

**I am totally AWESOME! (Continues with cackling)**

**ML: It would seem that my sister has lost her sanity. Or what was left of it anyway. This is why I tell her not to overwork herself. I guess I'll have to do the end note-chazu. Thank you for reading this and we hope that you enjoyed it. Make sure to review, favorite, alert or whatever it is that you like to do-chazu. Anything that you wish to add Taiyo-chan?**

**(Stops cackling) Yeah actually. I have this little song to sing to everybody.**

**ML: Oh? What is it?**

**(Slides on black sunglasses and starts to walk slowly) **

"**Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity**

**Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

**He's so mad, but he won't give up that**

**Easy, no**

**He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes**

**It don't matter, he's dope…"**

**ML: No! Taiyo-chan, we agreed that we would not be doing that! Knock it off!**

"… **He knows that but he's broke**

**He's so stagnant, he knows**

**When he goes back to his mobile home, that when it's**

**Back to the lab again, yo**

**This whole rhapsody**

**He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him.."**

**ML: Jesus Christ… See you guys last time-chazu!**

"…**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**

**You own it, you better never let it go**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo!"**

**Later guys! P.S – Person who tells me what this song is first gets a virtual cookie!**


End file.
